hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Joyce Jameson
300px|right|thumb|Picture of Joyce Jameson from a "Man from U.N.C.L.E." episode Joyce Jameson (September 26, 1932 (Chicago, Illinois) - January 16, 1987 (Burbank, California) was an American actress best remembered for her blonde bimbo roles during the Marilyn Monroe period. She is best known for her recurring role as “Skippy” in the 1960s television series, The Andy Griffith Show, and such notable roles as "The Blonde" in the 1960 Academy Award winner, The Apartment, the 1962 horror film, Tales of Terror as Annabel Herringbone, in Frankie and Johnny (1966) alongside Elvis Presley, and The Outlaw Josey Wales (1976) alongside Clint Eastwood. Jameson would also appear in a couple of episodes of Hogan's Heroes. Career Jameson began work in the early 1950s with numerous uncredited roles in films and television. She made her film debut in 1951 playing a chorus girl dancer in the motion picture Show Boat. Her other notable film credits of her early period includes Problem Girls (1953), Tip on a Dead Jockey (1957), and the The Apartment (1960). In 1962, she starred alongside Vincent Price and Peter Lorre in the Roger Corman horror film, Tales of Terror, as Annabel Herringbone. She would play Lorre's vulgar, unfaithful wife and during the course of the film, she and her paramour Vincent Price would be locked up in Lorre's wine cellar. One year later, she would again starred alongside Lorre and Price in the raucous comedy, The Comedy of Terrors (released in 1964), where she was more typically cast as she had been in the 1950s. In 1963, she also starred in The Alfred Hitchcock Hour - How to Get Rid of Your Wife episode of Alfred Hitchcock Presents. 1966 proved to be an important year for Jameson. She starred as Abigail in the Elvis Presley film Frankie and Johnny and in Boy, Did I Get a Wrong Number! alongside Bob Hope and Elke Sommer. She also appeared in an unsold comedy pilot for CBS called The Mouse That Roared but it was never released. In the 1970s she had notable roles in films such as Death Race 2000 (1975) playing Grace Pander and she appeared in the 1976 Clint Eastwood western The Outlaw Josey Wales as Rose, further illustrating that her acting spanned a great number of genres. She also appeared in Every Which Way but Loose (1978) and one of her last roles was Hardbodies (1984). Jameson was well credited as a television actress. She appeared in guest roles in numerous television series including Gunsmoke, The Twilight Zone, McHale’s Navy, My Favorite Martian, The Dick Van Dyke Show, F-Troop, Hogan's Heroes, Alias Smith and Jones, Emergency! and Barney Miller. Towards the late 1970s she appeared in Charlie's Angels and in the early 1980s The Love Boat. Her ongoing role as Skippy paired with Daphne (played by Jean Carson) in the The Andy Griffith Show established The Fun Girls , and inspired the characters for the later series Laverne & Shirley Personal life and death Contrary to her on-screen stereotype, off-screen Jameson was said to be the direct opposite of her screen persona. She was reportedly intelligent, sensitive, and extremely well read. She was married to actor/songwriter Billy Barnes for much of her earlier life, and was a longtime girlfriend of The Man from U.N.C.L.E. star Robert Vaughn. On January 16 1987, she committed suicide at Burbank, California. She was 54. Her body was later cremated and her ashes scattered at sea. Filmography * The Stan Freberg Commericals (1999) (V) * Hardbodies (1984) * The Man Who Loved Women (1983) (uncredited) * The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) (TV Series) * Pray TV (1980) * General Hospital (1963) (TV Series) (1979) * The Wild Wild West Revisited (1979) (TV) * Every Which Way but Loose (1978) * Crash (1978) (TV) * Scorchy (1976) * The Love Boat (1976) (TV) * The Outlaw Josey Wales (1976) * Promise Him Anything (1975) (TV) * The First 36 Hours of Dr. Durant (1975) (TV) * Death Race 2000 (1975) * Of Men and Women (1973) (TV) * Women in Chains (1972) (TV) * Crosscurrent (1971) (TV) * Run, Simon, Run (1970) (TV) * Company of Killers (1970) (TV) * The Spilt (1968) * Boy, Did I Get a Wrong Number! (1966) * Frankie and Johnny (1966) * Good Neighbor Sam (1964) * The Comedy of Terrors (1964) * The Balcony (1963) * Tales of Terror (1962) * The Apartment (1960) * Tip on a Dead Jockey (1957) * Tension at Table Rock (1956) (uncredited) * Gang Busters (1955) * Phffft (1954) (uncredited) * Problem Girls (1953) * The Son of Dr. Jekyll (1951) (uncredited) * The Strip (1951) (uncredited) * Show Boat (1951) (uncredited) Most Notable TV Guest Appearances * The Fall Guy playing "Lucille" in episode: "The Adventures of Ozzie and Harold" (episode # 1.12) 3 February 1982 * The Love Boat playing "Millicent" in episode: "I Don't Play Anymore/Gopher's Roomate/Crazy for You" (episode # 5.15) 23 January 1982 * Project U.F.O. playing "Ella Primrose" in episode: "Sighting 4024: The Scoutmaster Incident" (episode # 2.11) 4 January 1979 * Charlie's Angels playing "Gini" in episode: "Angels in the Stretch" (episode # 3.12) 20 December 1978 * Barney Miller playing "Catherine Lindsay" in episode: "Rape" (episode # 4.15) 26 January 1978 * The Feather and Father Gang playing "Norma" in episode: "The People's Choice" (episode # 1.4) 21 March 1977 * Rhoda playing "Mrs. Gruenwald" in episode: "An Elephant Never Forgets" (episode # 3.7) 1 November 1976 * Baretta playing "Lucille" in episode: "They Don't Make 'Em Like They Used To" (episode # 3.5) 20 October 1976 * Police Woman playing "Sister Clara" in episode: "Don't Feed the Pigeons" (episode # 2.12) 2 December 1975 * Barbary Coast playing "Mame" in episode: "Guns for a Queen" (episode # 1.5) 6 October 1975 * Police Woman playing "Mrs. Dougherty" in episode: "The Bloody Nose" (episode # 1.21) 15 March 1975 * Emergency! playing "Woman Stuck in Door" in episode: "Kidding" (episode # 4.17) 18 January 1975 * Movin' On playing "Angela Wentworth" in episode: "Goin' Home: Part 2" (episode # 1.13) 19 December 1974 * The Rockford Files playing "Marge White" in episode: "The Dexter Crisis" (episode # 1.11) 15 November 1974 * The Waltons playing "Helen Faye" in episode: "The Marathon" (episode # 3.9) 7 November 1974 * McMillan and Wife playing " Girl in Lotus Bar" in episode: "Cross and Double Cross" (episode # 3.6) 17 February 1974 * Emergency! playing "Harriet" in episode: "Computer Error" (episode # 3.14) 22 December 1973 * Thicker than Water playing "Actress" in episode: "In a Pickle" (episode # 1.2) 20 June 1973 * Here's Lucy playing "Prisoner" in episode: "Lucy Goes to Prison" (episode # 5.18) 22 January 1973 * Alias Smith and Jones playing "Madge" in episode: "The Reformation of Henry Briscoe" (episode # 2.9) 11 November 1971 * Ironside playing "Mrs. Akerman" in episode: "Kill Ironside" (episode # 5.1) 21 September 1971 * The Virginian playing "Millie" in episode: "The Long Ride Home" (episode # 8.1) 17 September 1969 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Natalie" in episode: "The Return of Monroe" (episode # 5.4) 18 October 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Eva Mueller" in episode: "Sergeant Schultz Meets Mata Hari" (episode # 3.4) 30 September 1967 * F Troop playing "Sally Tyler" in episode: "Marriage, Fort Courage Style" (episode # 2.27) 9 March 1967 * The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Shirley Fummer" in episode: "The Carpathian Killer Affair" (episode # 1.21) 14 February 1967 * The Big Valley playing "The Blonde" in episode: "The Haunted Gun" (episode # 2.21) 6 February 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Mady Pfeiffer" in episode: "The Great Brinksmeyer Robbery" (episode # 2.18) 13 January 1967 * Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre playing "Mrs. Rassendale" in episode: "The Blue-Eyed Horse" 23 November 1966 * The Hollywood Palace playing "Herself - Sketch Actor" in episode: "Episode #4.1" (episode # 4.1) 17 September 1966 * The Dick Van Dyke Show playing "Blanche" in episode: "A Day in the Life of Alan Brady" (episode # 5.26) 6 April 1966 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Irene" in episode: "Vacation in Las Vegas" (episode # 2.25) 11 March 1966 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Jojo Tyler" in episode: "The Dippy Blonde Affair" (episode # 2.16) 7 January 1966 * The Munsters playing "Lou" in episode: "Herman Picks a Winner" (episode # 2.16) 6 January 1966 * Toast of the Town playing "Herself - Singer" in episode: "Episode #19.6" (episode # 19.6) 17 October 1965 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Skippy" in episode: "The Arrest of the Fun Girls" (episode # 5.28) 5 April 1965 * The Munsters playing "Miss Valentine" in episode: "Dance with Me, Herman" (episode # 1.22) 18 February 1965 * Perry Mason playing "Dolly Jameson" in episode: "The Case of the Feather Cloak" (episode # 8.19) 11 February 1965 * The Baileys of Balboa playing "Mary Brown" in episode: "Sam's Dream" (episode # 1.15) 15 January 1965 * My Favorite Martian playing "Flossie" in episode: "The Night Life of Uncle Martin"(episode # 2.12) 13 December 1964 * Harris Against the World playing "Sharon" in episode: "Harris Against His Dancing Teacher" (episode # 1.4) 26 October 1964 * Vacation Playhouse playing "Vanda Renee" in episode: "Hooray for Hollywood" (episode # 2.2) 22 June 1964 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Skippy" in episode: "The Fun Girls" (episode # 4.27) 13 April 1964 * Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre playing "Gloria" in episode: "Wake Up, Darling" (episode # 1.17) 21 February 1964 * Grindl playing "Laverne" in episode: "The Lucky Piece" (episode # 1.15) 5 January 1964 * Burke's Law playing "Lucy Brewer" in episode: "Who Killed Jason Shaw" (episode # 1.15) 3 January 1964 * McHale's Navy playing "Kate O'Hara" in episode: "Orange Blossoms for McHale" (episode # 2.15) 23 December 1963 * The Alfred Hitchcock Hour playing "Rosie Feather" in episode: "How to Get Rid of Your Wife" (episode # 2.11) 20 December 1963 * Perry Mason playing "Lorraine" in episode: "The Case of the Floating Stones" (episode # 7.8) 21 November 1963 * The Danny Kaye Show playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode #1.9" (episode # 1.9) 20 November 1963 * The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis playing "Lola LaVerne" in episode: "Requiem for an Underweight Heavyweight" (episode # 4.31) 1 May 1963 * Make Room for Daddy playing "Nikki Stewart" in episode: "Louise to the Rescue" (episode # 10.26) 25 March 1963 * The Twilight Zone playing "Starlet" in episode: "I Dream of Genie" (episode # 4.12) 21 March 1963 * The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis playing "Patsy" in episode: "All Right Dobie, Drop the Gun" (episode # 4.17) 23 January 1963 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Skippy" in episode: "Barney Mends a Broken Heart" (episode # 3.6) 5 November 1962 * Gunsmoke playing "Pearl" in episode: "The Summons" (episode # 7.29) 21 April 1962 * Outlaws playing "Lotus" in episode: "The Dark Sunrise of Griff Kincade" (episode # 2.12) 4 January 1962 * Westinghouse Presents playing "Herself" in episode: "The Sound of the Sixties" 9 October 1961 * Lock-Up playing "Coralee" in episode: "The Case of Willie Butterfly" (episode # 2.30) 15 April 1961 * The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis playing "Merilee Maribou" in episode: "Will Success Spoil Dobie's Mother?" (episode # 2.19) 28 February 1961 * Stagecoach West playing "Actress" in episode: "Come Home Again" (episode # 1.14) 10 January 1961 * Checkmate playing "Millie" in episode: "The Murder Game" (episode # 1.12) 17 December 1960 * Dante playing "Priscilla Standish" in episode: "My Pal, the Bullseye" (episode # 1.9) 5 December 1960 * Swinging Spiketaculars playing "Actress" in episode: "Episode #1.6" (episode # 1.6) 5 September 1960 * The Spike Jones Show: Summer Show #2 playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode #1.2" (episode # 1.2) August 1960 * The Spike Jones Show: Summer Show #1 playing "Actress" in episode: "Episode #1.1" (episode # 1.1) August 1960 * Swinging Spiketaculars playing "Herself and Harriett Griswald" in episode: "Episode #1.2" (episode # 1.2) 8 August 1960 * General Electric Theater playing "Dulcibella" in episode: "The Ugly Duckling" (episode # 8.30) 1 May 1960 * The Betty Hutton Show playing "Beverly Bell" in episode: "The Seaton Story" (episode # 1.23) 10 March 1960 * Yancy Derringer playing "Bonnie Mason" in episode: "Gone But Not Forgotten" (episode # 1.33) 28 May 1959 * General Electric Theater playing "Gladys Arnold" in episode: "Blaze of Glory" (episode # 7.1) 21 September 1958 * Club Oasis playing " Little Orphan Nanny" in episode: "Rockin' the Comic Strips" 30 August 1958 * Club Oasis playing "Harpist" in episode: "Movie Themes" 19 July 1958 * The Steve Allen Show playing "Comedian-Regular" in episode: "Episode #3.28" (episode # 3.28) 6 April 1968 * The Steve Allen Show playing "Comedian-Regular" in episode: "Episode #3.23" (episode # 3.23) 2 March 1968 * Playhouse 90 playing "Miss Cooper" in episode: "The Gentleman from Seventh Avenue" (episode # 2.21) 30 January 1958 * Dragnet playing "Actress" in episode: "The Big Dip" (episode # 7.7) 7 November 1957 * General Electric Theater playing "Blonde" in episode: "Cab Driver" (episode # 5.28) 14 April 1957 * Science Fiction Theatre playing "Nina Lasalle" in episode: "The Human Circuit" (episode # 2.31) 7 December 1956 * Crusader playing "Betty Rawls" in episode: "The Syndicate" (episode # 2.1) 5 October 1956 * The Cisco Kid playing "Arizona Williams" in episode: "Roundup" (episode # 6.20) 9 February 1956 * The Cisco Kid playing "Jill Stewart" in episode: "The Joker" (episode # 6.12) 15 December 1956 * The Colgate Comedy Hour playing "Herself - Actress" in episode: "Episode #4.21" (episode # 4.21) 21 February 1954 * The Abbott and Costello Show playing "Blonde who drops money in Lou's hat" (uncredited) in episode: "The Birthday Party" (episode # 1.5) ?? ?? 1952 External links * Wikipedia Biography * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Joyce Jameson at the Internet Movie Database Joyce, JamesonJoyce, JamesonJoyce, JamesonJoyce, JamesonJoyce, JamesonJoyce, JamesonJoyce, Jameson